Vulcanus
Data Called "The God of Fire" and "The Living Island", Vulcanus is an extremely large leviathan sighted in proximity to the volcanic island (Volcano for 1st and 2nd generations), amongst the waves of the Ashen Seas (special area, like Great Desert). Its titanic size is estimated to be comparable to the Jhen Mohran, although reportedly it is greater in length. From sightings, it has the body structure of a common leviathan, similar to the Agnaktor specifically. But its body is wider and the flatter than Agnaktor. Debate is still ongoing if it is an Elder Dragon or a Leviathan, but the latter is the classification as of now. Live volcanos, magma spewing forth, has formed on its body, forming a powerful defensive and offensive structure. The volcanos seem to align themselves in tandem, forming what looks like the fins on the Agnaktor. Its body is grey, with hues of black and red magma. Its head is narrow and long, and its eyes aren't visible, like the Jhen Mohran. Smaller volcanic pilars form in rows on its head, forming a crest some-what. Puddles of magma, not yet hardened, can be seen on its body. Its tail is wide and flat like the Jhen Mohran, used to propel itself while siwmming. From reports and research by members of the Observatory, the leviathan's habitat is located in volcanic regions. Its life span is believed to be as lng as the infamous Lao-Shan Lung. As such, it has also been nicknamed Huo-Shan Long by some. Huo-Shan Long means 'Great Volcanic Dragon'. Vulcanus is said to move towards the sea from its nest every decade to cool itself, as its body heat gradually increases in temperature until it becomes unbearable. Due to the similarity of its body to volcanic structures, the corpses of these wyverns are nigh impossible to find in their habitat. Although a rarity of nature, the Guild has asked of the slaying, or repelling of this creature due to it destroying the surrounding ecosystem whenever it moves to the sea. Tales of this leviathan have been told by sailors and fishermen since the days of old. "Chaos Erupting" For this quest (taking place in the Ashen Seas), you will take to the deck of the Ash Strider, a newly developed warship based off the dragon boat used to hunt the Jhen Mohran. Larger in size. Unlike the dragon boat, which is perfectly stable, the condition on the ship rocks constantly, providing more challenge to move around or target the Musket weapon. The mast width has been cut short to ensure it does not get damaged, but another mast has been added, totalling three. Four spiked fortress walls have been connected to the sides of the ship. These fortifications are imperative to the ship's survival against Vulcanus' attacks. On each fortress wall, there is a Musket weapon. The weapon replaces the Ballista, as it is believed the Ballista is useless against Vulcanus. The musket is aimed just like the Ballista, but instead of using the Ballista S, hunters are able to use not just the supplied Musket S, but also normal Pellet S ammo and raw Gunpowder. Musket S is supplied in limited numbers, but are most powerful among the range of amunition, with slow loading time and large range. Pellet S varies in damage from Level 1 to 3, has moderate loading time, and moderate range. Raw Gunpowder can be used; it has low damage, high loading time, but a small range. The Great Cannon is available here, with a large but limited supply. On the front and back of the ship are two classic Dragonators, each having its own charge time. The back Dragonator is more flexible; it can be rotated a full 360 degree angle. But the rotating speed is quite slow, so you must be careful. A special weapon onboard, the counterpart of the Hunting Gong, is the "Plesioth Special". It is a large, powerful cannon that shoots an extremely high-pressurized jet of water. The jet of water is able to destroy Vulcanus' skin, which turns brittle when in contact with strong flow of water. It causes great damage to Vulcanus and interrupts his attacks. The weapon has to be aimed, and has a long charging time, where water fills a tank inside the ship used by the cannon. Even though it is called the "Plesioth Special", it is actually built more based on the Elder Dragon Amatsumagatsuchi's rock shattering jet of water. When doing the quest, the wall takes damage from being hit by Vulcanus, not the ship. There will be four small bars below your health bar. Each indicates the strength of each wall. If all the walls have fallen, the ship will start taking damage. If a pair of walls have fallen, the side of the ship without the walls is exposed to damage. Also, the quest is 50 minutes. For every one minute that passes, 2 percent of the ship's life will deplete, an effect of Vulcanus' high body temperature. When 50 minutes have passed, and Vulcanus is not slain or repelled, the ship will fall to 0 percent, meaning mission failure. In gaps beside the Dragonator on the front and back of the ship, hunters can jump onto Vulcanus' body when the chance comes, to do damage, mine, or break parts as they would on Jhen Mohran. But a Cool Drink must be taken when doing this so as not to be damaged by his high body heat. On the ship, the heat is not really felt because of the sea air. The puddles on his body can be broken, then mined. There are a total of 4 mining spots on his body, counting available ones and the broken magma puddles. As with the dragon boat, a cord is tied to your ankle should you fall overboard. If Vulcanus is slain, he will rise up with his last bits of strength then fall on his back, his large body taking some time to founder. Hunters can jump on his red-tinged underbelly(or thorax) at this time and carve him. He has 8 carves. Congratulations, you just slayed the "God of Fire"! Habitat x Other Vulcanus' attacks : (I might post more later) #High velocity astern turn; a quick surprise turn whenever the ship comes up to his sides, damaging the walls if the ship gets too close but providing a window of chance to use the front Dragonator. #Side brush; Vulcanus comes straight at the ship, but the ship manages to avoid at the last second, turning his charge into a side brush. It causes high damage to two walls on a side simultaneously. Rarely used, can be interrupted by the "Plesioth Special". If a hunter is standing to close to the sides, he/she might get damaged. #Spral swimming; Vulcanus turns and roars at the ship, then swimming in a spiral pattern at high velocity, pulling the ship in and causing continuous, rapid but low damage to the walls on one side of the ship. Can be interrupted with the "Plesioth Special", but not really worth it, unless he does it very early into the quest. #Dolphin jumps; even with his extremely large body size, Vulcanus can do leaps through the water (reminiscent of Agnaktor's jumps), in a quick motion for moderate damage, should it hit the ship. #Side body slam; whenever the ship comes up to his sides, he slams the ship to cause low-moderate damage to the walls. Does a quite higher damage when the side lacks fortress walls. #Back attack; Vulcanus will submerge and stay underwater for a while. Then he'll surface some distance behind the ship and charge towards the ship. Causes moderate damage, interrupt with back Dragonator. #Rising God; most dangerous attack. Vulcanus will swim in a zig-zag pattern for a while at low speed, to lure in the ship, then when the ship is directly behind it, he submerges and surfaces, rising very high up into the air (like the Lao-Shan standing), and crash his back down onto the ship. Causes high damage to ALL the walls, partial damage to the ship (even with walls still available), and take out 50 percent (out of 100) of health of all hunter hit. Interrupt with the "Plesioth Special" or front Dragonator if close enough. Breakable parts: are his head pillars, his jaw, three of the volcanoes on his back, the puddles of magma on him, one of his forelegs(if you get lucky), and his large flat tail can be broken two times. Rewards Vulcanus Carapace, Vulcanus Scale, Vulcanus Magma, Vulcanus Dust, Vulcanus Blood (quite rare), Vulcanus Pillar(also from breaking volcanoes), Vulcanus Crust, Vulcanus Crown (break head), Vulcan Fangs (break jaw?), Vulcanus Claw (break foreleg?), Vulcanus TailScale(break tail), Vulcanus HrdMagma (rare), Gaia's Diamond (very rare), Styx Organ (very rare) Image141.jpg Image140.jpg Image138.jpg Image137.jpg Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon